Bananas
by ThingsBestLeftForgotten
Summary: He was making eye contact with Yuichiro Hyakuya for the first time in his life. But it was far too late that he remembered he hadn't actually bitten into the banana. Please read the A/N, it's important you know the context This is a sort of cracky MikaYu fic with my awful jokes It's also on AO3


**So my friends and I have this game where we give each other a ship, preferably one we've never read but do support, and then find a fanfic for the other to read. And they have to finish it.**

 **Now one of these friends and I have a special version of this game where we actually write this fanfiction, and it's always better if the person writing it is very unfamiliar with the ship. (She was so unfamiliar with one that she was looking at Belgium instead of Belarus for Korebel)**

 **That is how this beauty came along. It was the very first and omg i believe it is the best. The prompt we chose was one is eating a banana. And yes. I wrote this, she wrote me a really, REALLY weird Shizaya, and the night was epic. Though we didn't go to sleep until like eight in the morning and my mum was mad at us.**

 **This is a warning to you all. She really liked it and said that it was pretty good and typical (don't think I believe her)(to be fair I did do a lot of research (as did she she nailed Izaya's character (light novel character(I don't really like the anime (stop calling them masaomi, Erika and Walker, it's Kida, Karisawa and Yumasaki (Plus Bryce can go die for what he did to Kida(My precious baby)))))) This fanfic may be awful. As I said she liked it but, please don't hold it against me I've never seen seraph of the end, just the wikia. I REALLY like the manga character designs, that was the main thing I learnt.**

 **That said I really hope you like it. This is obviously dedicated to my now lifeless friend Chloe who is currently dying from the dreaded biology A level virus that had been taking many a teenager it's victim, I love ya gurl! Thanks for shipping this so I would then go on to write this fic I will never stop laughing at.**

 **Finally, without further ado, this is the tragic tale of...**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bananas. By me.**

 **P.S. this is also on AO3**

 **...**

He may or may not be ashamed to admit it, but Mika had been stalking someone for the majority of the time he had been at Seraph University. He had been attending for two years now.

The subject of his affections was a young man called Yuichiro. He majored in law and was the head of the debate club, his presence, at least to Mika, was everywhere around campus. Most people knew him for how fierce he was at his debates and was leading his class due to pure determination and passion. And Mika loved all of it,

He had first seen Yu when he had been dragged to a debate and, like many, was in awe of him instantly. The ferocity with which he put his opponent down was both terrifying and inspirational and the extent to which he seemed to be enjoying it managed to get the whole room pumped. It was a big thing for students to partake in, even if it was just spectating. And since that first one, he had never missed another, and thankfully for him, no one really noticed.

However, it didn't really stop there. Mika had had only a small taste of what was to come. He noticed him more and more around the college, their classrooms were in adjacent buildings so when he saw the other entering the law studies building as he was making his way to a modern history class he subtly changed his schedule to accommodate this fact.

He then realised that same day how during his midday class he could see Yu having lunch with his friends on the lawn in the small circle of buildings in this wing of the university. Before he realised it his studies had taken a backseat to staring out his window. By some miracle in the last two years he hadn't yet managed to fail.

The straw that broke the camel's back was when he realised, the following day, that they shared a biological science minor. The second he saw the other his poor heart skipped a beat.

And so his life began to revolve around him and the other, to his knowledge, was completely oblivious to it. He often congratulated himself on not even having alerted any of his friends yet, at least none of them had ever brought it up.

His life was a long blissful wonderland of angst and disappointment at the knowledge that had long branded itself in his consciousness that this creepy obsession would never be met favourably and that he would probably be forever alone because of this, lucky enough to perhaps one day have the guy as his lawyer. But when he saw Yu make a face like _that_ he just couldn't care, he had ice cream on his nose COME ON!?

Anyway, in the present his life had comfortably moulded around both Yu and his own small social life and was currently enjoying lunch while pouring over a history book with a perfect, unobscured view of Yu who was sat across the lawn partaking in a similar activity.

 _Perestroika means restructuring… foreigners were given more freedom…_ who was he kidding he couldn't concentrate. He turned back to his lunch, picking out the banana and peeling away the skin. As he went to take a bite he spared a glance to look across at Yu and he saw… green. He was met with bright, sharp green eyes and it took him a few dumbstruck seconds to realise that Yu was looking at him. He was making eye contact with Yuichiro Hyakuya for the first time in his life.

From the distance it was slightly difficult to tell but he saw Yu begin to blush… and then laugh… a lot… he was laughing a lot… it was adorable but he couldn't exactly tell why he was doing it. It was far too late that he remembered he hadn't actually bitten into the banana.

He spat it out immediately and kicked it away from him, panting and blushing furiously. He looked back over to Yu and saw him trying and failing to recover from a laughing fit. And oh God, Mika was embarrassed. He wasn't just embarrassed but he was going into full on panic mode, the-world-is-falling-around-me-and-I-have-nothing-left-to-live-for-where's-the-nearest-bridge mode.

He had made eye contact with Yu at long, long last after two long years of pining after him and the other's head was probably filled with dirty, embarrassing thoughts that obviously put Mika in the worst light possible. He would just remember him as the banana guy. Great… he'd have to pack his bags and move to Mexico, he'd need a new identity, and quickly, maybe he could become a humble llama shepherd or something. Trump's wall didn't really sound so bad anymore.

"Err, are you okay?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Mika turned to look up and saw Yu bent over him, a highly amused but also slightly concerned look on his face.

 _Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh no! What was he doing here? This was way, way worse. I should be in Mexico!_

"You… you don't look very okay." He looked more concerned this time and Mika's mind just went on another field trip.

 _Why is he so cute?! No, don't make that face! Why aren't I speaking? Mika say something, QUICK! Hurry up you idiot just say something he thinks you're a MADMAN! You're just staring just spit something out already!_

"I'm moving to Mexico." _Well done, you are a genius._

He was still mortified when Yu let out an adorable little laugh. "I'm just going to ignore that. I assume you want me to." _Wh-why is he sitting down. Abort! AboRt! aBOrt! You err… have to go. You have to Go PacK Your baGs! Screw Mexico next stop Antarctica._ "If it's my fault I'm sorry."

"NO!" _Don't YELL!_ "Erm… n-no, d-don't worry… about it…" He sighed and tried to calm himself down. Putting his thought's in some sort of jumbled, vibrating order. "It's my fault. I'm sorry to worry you. You should, um… just go back to your studying or… y'know… whatever."

Yu furrowed his brow slightly but still looked amused. That then melted away into a gentle smile and Mika thought that he maybe wouldn't be able to take much more. "You know… after two years I would have though you would have just said 'hey' or something."

The way his expression changed so quickly would make anyone think he was bipolar or something. To explain it would be implosion. He could feel his entire life falling around him, crushing his frail heart and realised that Antarctica was also out of the question. Yes, a noose would be much more suitable. "W-well… I… that is I… I really don't have anything to say regarding that…"

"That's okay. This may be a bad time but… now I have you here… and we're actually talking and… well um…" He blushed slightly and Mika was now less devastated and more so utterly confused, like when a tiger in a leotard comes waltzing into your living room arm in arm with an albino naturalist in flip flops confused. "Do you want to get a drink or something…? Tomorrow… for lunch?"

Mika could do nothing but faintly nod.

...

 **There, I'm sure you either thought it was mildly amusing and shall now go on to read something else or thought it was such a horrible representation of your otp and will spam the comments with hate.**

 **Either way tell me what you think! Favourites! I'm an attention whore!**


End file.
